Empty
by Sabaku no casali
Summary: Haru no se moveria, no hasta que makoto viniese a sacarlo...pero hasta él sabia... Que makoto no vendria..


Nisiquiera eso, nisiquiera el agua lograba curarlo del modo en que lo hacia antes, cuando lograba sentirla y aceptarla. Ahora luce solo como una presión tibia e incomoda... A pesar de que habían pasado varios años, nada había mejorado en el...todo lo contrario... Ya solo no sabia que hacer.

Había dejado de nadar, se había ido de iwatobi. Había dejado la escuela. Había dejado su vida, su pasado. Todo se había quedado atrás junto con Makoto y su ultima sonrisa cálida y cansada. Y es que no parecía pero makoto era una parte de el. No! Era mucho mas. Era la mitad de el. Y al irse, no pudo evitar llevarse la mitad de el.

Al inicio no lo podía aceptar, el hecho de que makoto estuviese muerto solo no cabía en su cabeza, era irreal y seguramente falso. Estaba seguro de que como en las historias, la maquina que marcaba los latidos volvería a funcionar.

Pero no lo hizo.

Y el estuvo todo ese tiempo solo sentado junto a su cama de hospital mirando la maquina. Sus ojos estáticos fijos y sin expresión. No quería ver los ojos verdes siempre brillantes de makoto.

Pero termino haciendolo bajo su petición...y ahí estaban, sin dejar de mostrar suavidad y ternura, y sabia que el lo estaba leyendo, lo estaba entendiendo completamente, sabia por que no quería mirar. Pero makoto lo haría mirarlo a los ojos una vez mas. "...haru.." Su voz sonaba ronca y exhausta.

Haruka cerro los ojos y los apreto desviando aun mas la mirada. "...vamos haru, por favor. Voy a estar bien, te lo prometo..." Volvió a decir, haru abrió los ojos levemente y vio la palma de makoto extendida hacia el. Como desde siempre, se volteo a encararlo solo unos segundo, siempre esa misma cara. Misma expresión, misma mano extendida.

Y el solo la miro con dolor, pálida y delgada. "Buen trabajo haru..." Dijo dejando caer su mano sobre las sabanas de la cama y recostandose en la cama y cerrando lentamente los párpados "siempre me sorprendes. Y espero puedas seguir nadando libre y con elegancia...buen trabajo...haru..." Cada una de esas palabras cruzando cada vez con mas lentitud y dificultad.

Provocaban un nudo en la garganta de haruka al oírla. Haru mantenía la mirada evitando los ojos de makoto. La maquina dejo de emitir latidos y solo producía un sonido constante como la linea en la pantalla. Haru no reacciona, solo sigue viendo las manos grandes de makoto. Como un instinto sus manos se aferraron a la camisa que llevaba makoto con fuerza. Como aquella vez frente a las personas de blanco cuando el barco se hundió. Como aquella vez cuando el casi se ahogaba en el río. Solo que esta vez, quien esta aferrado es el a makoto, y no al revés como solía ser.

No movía ni un músculo, estaba estático, paralizado, sus ojos azules confundidos y tormentoso abierto par en par... Enfermas llegaron apresuradas intentando separarlo de makoto. Gritaban, hablaban, lo llamaban, pero el no podía escuchar había algo extraño, muy extraño que sentía dentro, no era agradable, ni cerca, pero no podía describirlo. Oyó de paso una de las voces "esta muerto, no podemos salvarlo" estas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza, pero aun no podía procesarlas. Tuvieron que sacarlo a la fuerza, el aun seguía en shock. Despertó cuando estaba en el pasillo mirando lo que hacían las enfermeras con el cuerpo de su amigo. Duras cadenas apretaban su pecho, dolía, mucho.

Donde estaba makoto? Donde estaba?.. Un triste entierro "no lo había dicho el?" Un funeral bañado en gotas de lluvia oscuras "no había dicho que no podía vivir sin el" el agua parecía plana y solo lo mojaba sin gracia, no estaba viva, y el tampoco, por que el solo vivía si makoto estaba con el "-si tu no estas no tiene sentido-" el había dicho. Pero esas no solo eran palabras de makoto sino sus sentimientos, pero los sentimientos de makoto eran los de el.

Y ahora makoto no estaba, y no tenia sentido para el tampoco. No tenia sentido ahora que la linea de natación de su lado estaba vacía. No tenia sentido ahora que no habia una mano extendiendose cada vez que terminaba de entrenar. No tenia sentido cuando no había quien lo esperara bajo las escaleras de tenia sentido ahora que el asiento a su lado en la escuela estaba vacío. Y así se sentía. Vacío.

Haru abrazo sus piernas en la bañera, aun traía la ropa, estaba húmeda y le daba frío. Tenia hambre, pero no había apetito. Llevaba así quizá horas. Y no habían pasado años...solo unas pocas semanas, pero el sentía años. El no saldría de esa bañera, no hasta que makoto viniese a sacarlo...haru escondió su cabeza entre sus piernas, no era agua lo que caía corría de sus mejillas tan constantemente ahora. No sollozaría. No lo haría. Por que makoto vendría a sacarlo y acompañarlo a la escuela como siempre...el vendría...y lo sabia...no...el sabia que makoto no volvería...y solo deseaba haber tomado su mano una ultima vez cuando había podido...


End file.
